


【冬铁】杀手与猫（喵化铁）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 一篇肉一篇清水





	1. 日常篇

杀手有只猫，见过它的都说这是一只漂亮的小猫。它脑袋和背部有着棕白相间的条纹，四肢和颈部则是白色，耳朵和鼻尖是粉色。其实杀手不喜欢把它带出门让别人喜欢上它，只是他的这只猫跟大多数家庭的猫有些不一样，比如，它其实会说话，那它想出门只需要告诉他，“我想出门”。  
杀手刚带他回家的时候当然想不到它会说话，只是有次梳理毛发，他不小心揪下来一根胡须，猫怪叫着跳开，用标准的英语骂了句“Motherfacker.”杀手打了个大大的喷嚏，后来他想这是过度惊吓之后内脏器官一系列痉挛所导致的。  
那么现在不能称呼“它”了，他是只公猫，同时也是一名男性公民。它会变成人形，不出所料依然是个漂亮男人，他就没有不漂亮的地方。杀手想着想着，发觉自己不能再想下去了，单身汉的公寓突然出现一个全裸的漂亮男人，怎么看也不会往正常的方向发展。  
变成人形的猫没有一点自觉地在屋里遛鸟，依然保持着猫的习性，比如舔主人一脸口水。杀手克制着自己的生理反应，用良好的自控能力把他丢进浴池，在对方吱哇乱叫的魔音攻势下火速替他洗了个澡。猫发现洗澡虽然痛苦，但洗了澡之后浑身清洁舒爽的感觉令猫满意，于是他破天荒地告诉了杀手自己的名字，托尼。杀手想了想，也告诉猫自己叫巴基，虽然组织说自己不能告诉任何人他的真实姓名，但这可不是人，是他的猫，对吧？

杀手受雇于前全球最大的杀手组织，九头蛇。之所以是“前全球最大”，是因为自从神盾局特工出现以后，有钱人更喜欢图新鲜雇佣特工。那听起来总比雇佣杀手好听，不是吗？好在九头蛇是个坚强的组织，在现任总裁泽莫的带领下，坚持奉行“砍掉一个头，长出九个头”，又名“生生不息，繁荣昌盛”的传统方针，因此到现在仍未倒闭。  
杀手觉得他们一直没倒闭不是因为什么狗屁方针，而是拖欠工资。以前他出完任务就被冻起来，过几年轮到他出任务时再解冻，每次他一醒来就讨要工钱，组织就告诉他，出完这次任务一定给。这样拖了几十年，之前的老板死了一茬，杀手还是没拿到工钱。  
杀手最后一次醒来撂挑子不干了，直接带上组织配备的杀伤性武器跑到小镇上躲着，组织派出去绑他回来的都死了。最后一次来的是个戴眼镜的斯文人，什么武器也没拿，杀手就打算听听他要放什么狗屁厥词，听完再杀也不迟。结果斯文人一见面先鞠了一躬，对前任老板们几十年没给工资的行为深表歉意，并表示组织在上升期，依然拿不出太多钱，但以后会采用提前结算的方式，支持现金银行卡支付宝微信等各种方式。杀手看他递给自己一张迟来七十年的工资卡，顿时对组织大有改观，在讨价还价得到每月1斤李子的额外津贴以后，杀手表示“Hail Hydra!”  
杀手住的小镇，是全美人均GDP最低的小镇，物价便宜，房租不贵，水电全免。之前他从来不觉得自己的工资不够花，每个月甚至还能攒上一点。杀手算了算，他现在96岁，等到116岁的时候就能攒下老婆本，娶个漂亮的小镇姑娘回家。这个美好愿望在有了猫之后化为泡影。  
没办法，人总有个爱好，杀手最大的爱好就是毛茸茸的小猫咪。小镇上有不少猫，基本都是人家养来捉老鼠的，他想撸很久了，一直不敢。某天他出门买菜，路中央站着一只迷茫的猫咪，枫糖色的大眼睛在他身上打转，杀手马上意识到这只猫还没有主人，于是他咽咽口水，把这只小猫一把抱起来就跑，连买菜都忘了，等回到家反锁上门的时候，杀手喜笑颜开，意识到自己有猫了。  
猫当然也是反抗过的，只是这个人不是别人，是杀手。杀手有只钢铁手臂，猫狠狠一咬，不但没咬穿，还差点把牙嘣掉，于是只好接受了突然沦为宠物的事实。  
刚到家的猫咪各种不服管教，钻到床底下不让撸。杀手没办法，先去买了点猫粮放在床边，等猫饿了忍不住跑出来吃，再一把捉住，鼻子埋进毛里幸福到哭泣。猫快嫌弃死这个主人了，胡茬扎得他疼，头发又长又油，标准不修边幅的单身汉。无奈这具身体太过弱小，猫后来想，生活就像强奸，如果不能反抗就享受吧，便摊开肚皮任由杀手吸。  
其实杀手对猫真是很好的。发工资的日子，他去小镇唯一的银行取了钱，径直走向菜市场。在一群鸡同鸭讲的大妈之间，杀手讨价还价地买了两条大鲤鱼，花掉了半个月的工资，本来想买李子，后来想到自己的津贴估计后天就能寄到，默默把口水咽了回去。  
杀手厨艺还算不错，在他为数不多的记忆里，母亲教给过他很多烹饪技巧。他把鱼除了刺再蒸，还能炖汤，猫跟他都吃地心满意足。  
吃饱喝足的猫非常黏人，在杀手身上踩来踩去，躺在他旁边打滚，还用脸蹭他的手。杀手心都化了，觉得这钱花得真值，以后还要把工资都交给猫猫。

后来猫会说话了，每个月的这一天发生了一点变化。猫趴在他肩头指点江山：那个不要，我要吃这个，还要这个！杀手像任何铲屎官一样，对猫的要求全面满足，买了一圈下来，发现这个月工资又所剩无几。他开始思考干掉房东把屋子据为己有的可能性。  
猫是很敏感的动物，杀手一动杀气，他马上就感觉到了，在想自己是被卖掉抵债的可能性大还是炖了喝汤的可能性大。不过晚上等杀手睡着，他翻看了账本，终于意识到杀手的问题。  
钱不是问题，问题是没钱。

第二天，化为人形的猫头一回穿上了衣服，还打了个歪歪扭扭的领结，杀手不明所以。猫，哦不，现在该叫托尼，他拿出一份连夜写好的合同给杀手看。  
“出来单干吧，我们合伙。”  
杀手把合同前前后后看了三遍，只看懂一点，那就是月薪由50美元变为了5000美元，根据干活多少还有提成，还交五险一金。杀手眼睛都看直了，心想哪有这么好的事，话说这猫到底是什么来头，又会拟合同又会开公司的。  
“这个你别管，”托尼吹着口哨说，“总之，你快跟前公司解约了吧，违约金才500美元，什么上世纪的物价标准。”  
“你哪来的钱？”杀手满脑子疑问。  
“哎呀你别问了！”  
不是猫不爱提这事，只是说起来实在有点丢人。他本是神盾局旗下最强特工分部“复仇者联盟”的一员，代号是大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠，没想到被联盟内部成员亲属背叛。洛基把他变成了一只猫，据说只有碰到真爱才能变回来。猫一点也不想知道这个头发油腻的男人是不是自己命定的真爱，但他确实变回来了，虽然只能维持一小会儿还收不住尾巴耳朵——那这到底算不算是真爱啊？！  
杀手老实也就没再问，确实一直能变成人的猫不能以常理揣测，他欣然接受了托尼的提议，打电话告诉泽莫自己不干了，泽莫把津贴加到十斤李子，杀手看了眼抖动耳朵甩着尾巴的托尼，一狠心一咬牙，说什么也不干了，还做了有史以来最邪恶的事：拉黑上司。  
“那么，老板，”挂了电话的杀手对猫哥顿时换了称呼，“你想让我杀谁？”  
“好说，”托尼嘴里嚼着小鱼干，想了一会儿，说：“有个紫薯成精了，据说马上杀过来，你赶紧准备一下。”  
“保证完成任务！”杀手表情严肃，差点脱口而出九头蛇万岁，不过临了还是改口了：  
“猫咪赛高！”


	2. 午夜篇

杀手最近有点苦恼。自从他知道猫是人以后，就很久没有用右手帮过自己的兄弟了。被冷落的那位小兄弟现在正直直对着天花板，因为猫趴在他身上睡觉，并且好死不死地变成了人形。  
这家伙没有一点自己很漂亮的自觉吗？尤其那对粉色的耳朵，毛绒绒的尾巴，不知道满足了多少男人的幻想。杀手硬地发疼，只得把猫推到一边，结果刚推过去猫的手脚又缠上来了，还用脑袋贴着他脖子蹭。  
杀手面红耳赤地硬了半天，最后没办法，悄悄伸出右手隔着裤子摸上自己那活，重重揉了两把。隔靴搔痒只让他更难受了，他又悄悄把手伸进内裤里，小频率地撸动着。  
杀手眼前不自觉浮现起一对眼睛。像最透亮的琥珀，总是警惕地打量着周遭的一切，但是在对上他的时候却会溢出温柔的光。那对眼睛如果流泪，简直像是琥珀融化，无法言说的美妙。  
“唔……”杀手加快了手上的频率，托尼均匀的呼吸就在他枕边，这让一切幻想变得真实。数亿精子即将突破铃口爆发，杀手转头看了眼托尼，就发现对方圆溜溜的大眼睛不知道什么时候睁开了，带着戏谑的笑，他下身一抖，低喘着叫出对方的名字。  
“托尼……”  
猫咪耳朵一下子竖了起来，还有尾巴。托尼脸上的戏谑消失地无影无踪，变为带着浓浓嫌弃的惊恐。  
“啪！”杀手被猫咪托尼挠了一脸。  
“你这个变态！！！”

结果第二天就是发工资的日子，杀手取了钱，不得不贴着创可贴抱着猫去打疫苗。猫说什么也不打狂犬疫苗，虽然他大部分时间完完全全就是一只猫，但从心底还认为自己是人。杀手的机械臂再次发挥作用，提着一只猫的后颈简直易如反掌。后来在兽医那里也是靠他压着张牙舞爪的猫，才没让大夫也挨一针。打完疫苗又去买菜，猫面色不善，看到什么都说要吃，杀手一一应允，回到家食材塞满了冰箱。杀手又下厨给猫炖鱼，做小鱼干，鸡脯肉，到了晚餐时候，猫总算跟他和解了。  
“那个，托尼，你看……”见猫的心情有所好转，杀手支支吾吾地提出一点点小要求。“这个月工资又都给你买肉了，是不是可以奖励一下我啊？”  
托尼抬头擦了擦嘴边的鱼汤，露出一种“真是的这么大个人了还撒娇真拿你没办法”的表情，转头在巴基脸上吧唧一口。  
“恭喜你获得了一个斯塔克的亲亲！”  
杀手红着脸，低着头，不好意思再说什么，但他真的……想要的不止这个啊！

转机出现在他们合伙单干以后。春天到了，猫一整天都烦躁不堪，见到什么都想蹭上去。他不好意思说自己发情了，但杀手一看就明白怎么回事。  
“要不我帮帮你？”杀手小心翼翼地问。  
“走开！”猫龇牙咧嘴地跳上窗台，在窗框上蹭蹭蹭，杀手无语地把他提下来，扔到床上。  
“你需要我，托尼。”杀手动了动他的耳后，猫睁大眼睛，以肉眼可见的速度变为人形，当然是光溜溜的。  
“喵嗷……你别过来……”托尼话是这么说的，却一点也没有后退，反而支起膝盖磨上对方的胯部。杀手鸡儿梆硬，明白自己的机会终于来了，采用暴力撕裂法把自己的大鸟露出来。  
“嘶——”托尼倒吸一口凉气，这个，这个玩意，明明都是男人，怎么差别这么大？！他不想跟杀手互帮互助了，正要开溜，早就掌握他小心思的杀手直接以自己接近两百磅的体重压上来，两根性器挨在一起摩擦。托尼舒服得发出呼噜声，敞开肚皮任由杀手在自己身上蹭来蹭去。他常年握枪的手上带着老茧，分开包皮在铃口揉搓，让托尼爽得险些射出来。  
“操，你真会……没少干吧？”  
“我经常想着你这样。”杀手今天的声音性感得可怕，托尼脊椎窜起一股电流，他明白杀手喜欢自己，只是一直不想接受，毕竟这家伙是在自己的监督下才做到两天一洗头，三天一洗澡的。猫一直嫌弃杀手没钱又老，但是他突然想到自己有的是钱，干嘛因为钱跟自己过不去呢？再说他也不算年轻了。  
于是托尼做了有史以来最让他后悔的决定。  
“那个，你，嗯……要不要，就是……呃……进来……”  
“……你说什么？”杀手表情呆滞，疑心自己出现了幻听。  
“哎呀，别让我说第二遍。”托尼捂着脸说。  
“好，托尼……”杀手喜极，马上撑起自己的身体，分开托尼的双腿。得益于猫科动物身体的柔韧性，他一直把两条腿分成M型，让粉嫩的处子穴暴露在自己眼前。杀手惊讶地发现穴口滴着晶莹，他伸出手指抹了一把，确认那些湿滑的液体来自幽穴深处。  
“你湿了。”杀手呼吸粗重，荷尔蒙变得凶狠，盯着托尼像盯着到手的猎物。托尼突然害怕起来，他不明白为什么身上会发生这种变化，杀手攻击性的眼神也让他腿软。  
“我不知道……”  
“你他妈的像婊子一样会滴水，却一直不让我接近？”杀手把手指捅进湿滑的穴口，“操，这么会吸。”  
托尼全身都羞得发红，一句话也说不出来，要怎么给这个男人解释魔法之类的呢？就连他自己也搞不明白。但现实不容他多想，杀手恶狠狠地故意在他体内翻搅着，手机加到三根，摸索着寻找什么。带着薄茧的粗糙手指刮过内壁就相当舒适了，当他刮过一个小凸起时，托尼尖叫一声，四肢剧烈抖动，比之前加起来还要多的快感席卷了他。杀手知道自己找到这只发情的母猫的骚点了，勾起手指直直地对着那里，一下一下重重地戳刺按压。  
剧烈的快感如潮水一般透过被按得酸胀的前列腺漫遍全身，托尼如砧板上的鱼不停抖动，两腿在半空胡乱蹬着，强烈而陌生的快感让发情的敏感身体过载。他哭叫着后缩希望摆脱在体内肆虐的手指，但对方有力的手指勾着他无法逃脱。性器硬硬地指着天花板，还滴着透明的前列腺液，但他就是射不出来。  
就在托尼以为自己要在过量的快感中昏厥时，体内的动作忽然停了。托尼睁开雾蒙蒙的双眼，不解地看到杀手抽出自己的手指，带出丝丝银线。一瞬间的空虚让他欲求不满地缩了缩内壁，蹙眉看着他。  
杀手撸了两把阴茎，意识到对方是在用自己的体液替他润滑，托尼面红耳赤地别开脸。杀手把自己的凶器抵在后穴入口处，俯下身咬着他的耳垂。  
“想让我进去，就说出来。”  
“……”托尼没法回答，但身体出卖了他。穴口感应到滚烫的热源就不自觉贴上去磨蹭，把更多晶莹的液体涂抹在龟头上。  
“你明明很想要，说出来，不然我不进去。”杀手完全掌控住了这只傲人的猫咪。托尼没办法，刚刚那种深入骨髓的快感太过于美妙，令人食髓知味，他只好硬着头皮小声说：“进来。”  
“什么进来？”  
“你进来。”  
“说清楚点，要我的什么进去哪里。”杀手觉得自己坏透了。  
“你——”托尼瞪他一眼，饱含情欲的双眼却让这一眼毫无杀伤力。最终他还是妥协了。  
“用你的鸡巴操进来，操我的小穴，啊——”  
他话音未落，杀手蓄势待发的凶器就直挺挺地插入，过于紧绷的穴肉在手指的开拓下弹性极佳，湿滑的液体减少了前进的阻力。杀手爽得直哼，一点点插到最里面。  
“啊呃……好大……”托尼眼角逼出了泪水，对方过于巨大的性器将他刺穿，内壁肌肉紧紧裹在它上面，身体仿佛被从下面撕裂开。他后悔自己的提议了，后悔邀请对方进入自己，那样也许他就不会被动地这样难过。  
“操，你真紧，这是第一次吗？”杀手缓缓地挪动以使对方适应。层层穴肉不由分说地缠着他，天堂也不过如此。托尼点点头，他不是没有过跟男人的性经验，只是从来没有做过在下面的那个。他觉得这次之后自己一定会食髓知味，以后都会被杀手吃得死死的。  
杀手得到回答，仿佛又增添了动力，于是便不再压抑自己，他两手掐着对方的小腿将它分得更开，青筋贲发的性器重重碾过甬道，一次次肏地更深，更用力。他的性器带着点向上的弧度，不需要刻意找角度就可以刮过前列腺，托尼就又被潮水包围了。  
“哈啊……好舒服……”耳朵因为快感而抖动着，尾巴也露了出来，托尼在晕眩的快感下发出猫咪嗷嗷的叫声。杀手只觉得心头火更大，想要逼出更多猫科动物的呻吟，便一次次用力刮过那一点。  
“喵嗷——不——”托尼哭着摇头，似乎是再说不要了，说出口的呻吟却变成了猫叫。被日得喵喵叫的托尼两腿大张，手臂攀着杀手结实的脖颈，再也发不出任何完整的句子。前端的性器抖了抖，点点白浊射上两人的肚皮，竟然被生生操射了。杀手低吼一声抽出自己，托尼不明所以地被压趴在床上，尾巴卷着后穴似乎是想保护自己。但杀手直接分开臀瓣，把自己从尾巴与臀缝之间伸进去，从背后操着他，这样一来尾巴上的毛有些也进入了内壁，在穴口周围紧贴碾磨。  
托尼才刚刚高潮过，后穴敏感地把快感放大无数倍。这个姿势又能操地很深，他呜呜哭叫着向前爬去，却被拽着尾巴提回来接着挨操。

超级士兵的持久力可怕地吓人，托尼已经射了两三次，对方还是没有发泄完。他现在全身瘫软着没力气，被抱在怀里自下而上地顶弄。前列腺的快感已经近乎麻木，前端可怜兮兮地垂着，时不时吐出一丝稀薄的体液，看起来也在流泪。杀手粗糙的胡茬扎在他颈部，双唇吮吸着那雪白的脖颈，在上面留下自己的痕迹。手指还捏着柔软的臀肉，把它揉搓地变形。托尼整个人都要被玩坏了，可是发情的身体依然不知餍足地吞吐着腿间硕大，不断有淫液从交合的地方流出，把耻毛和床铺打湿。  
杀手总算要到了，原本就够快的抽送频率再次加快，托尼觉得肚子都要被顶烂了。然后杀手将自己抽出来，大声喘息地撸动着，托尼失去支撑就瘫倒在床上。杀手最后毛孔大张，低吼着把又浓又多的精液射遍托尼的全身，耳朵、睫毛、唇角、胸口、手臂乃至腹部，都喷洒着点点白浊。托尼没有一分一毫挪动自己的力气，只是任由他将自己里里外外都弄地湿透。魔法似乎支撑不住了，他化为猫咪形态，然后就像被精液浴满全身，猫咪身体容不下的过多淫液，从合不拢的穴口汩汩流出。

似乎这次保持人形的时间长了些。杀手餍足地想，一定要不断地操他，让他变人的时间更久才行。


End file.
